A compact vehicle is disclosed for instance in US2006219452. In this compact vehicle, an engine unit comprising a V-belt type automatic transmission is mounted below the seat, and an electric power steering system is installed.
Furthermore, compact vehicles include vehicles equipped with an electronic fuel injection system.
There is a demand in the market for vehicles that have a compact body while having more complete accessories of various types. However, when an electric power steering unit is provided, a relatively large electric motor and gear mechanism become necessary, and when an electronic fuel injection system is provided, a relatively large fuel pump to supply high pressure fuel to the fuel injection valve becomes necessary, so the problem of the width dimension and height dimension of the vehicle body becoming larger depending on how these components are laid out becomes a concern.